1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to X-ray processing and more specifically to a dedicated water supply for supplying fluid to an X-ray processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice in the medical and dental industries is to rely on X-ray processors for developing images. The typical X-ray processor includes a frame or cabinet for holding a variety of equipment such as several small containers for holding a supply of developer and fixer, heat exchangers, pumps, temperature sensors and wiring harnesses for electrical connection to an outlet. The processor unit is also typically hooked up by a hose to a water supply such as a water main to receive a supply of cold wash water. Generally, the film to be developed is first held under the developer, then the fixer, and then cold wash water to rinse the chemicals from the film prior to drying the film for final viewing.
Conventional models of film processors have water usage rates at 1.5 gallons per minute. Conservative estimates reveal that a single processor unit may use 187,200 gallons of water per year and typically much more. This is a tremendous burden on water conservation efforts. The enormous amount of water being used is a particularly acute problem during natural disasters such as periods of drought, earthquake, thunderstorms, freezing conditions, and in remote locations where water is scarce or the source of water has been temporarily removed.
One recirculation approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,025 to Hsu et al. which discloses a flow recirculation system for use with trickle filters or cooling towers. A reservoir is used in conjunction with a plumbing system which includes an external pump and a T-shaped flow divider which either directs flow into a drain or returns the fluid back into the tank depending on the water level. The water level is generally maintained because the flow divider is in fluid communication with the fluid in the tank and, if the fluid level should rise too high, fluid is diverted into the drain line. This device uses back pressure in the return line to keep the fluid at a fairly constant level by dumping excess fluid into the drainage opening. As the drain line and return lines are branches of the same pipe, a flow obstruction in one the lines may interfere with the flow in the other.
Another type of circulation device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,662 to Jessop. This circulating apparatus includes side-by-side utilization and circulation containers separated by a weir plate. A supply container mounted higher than the side-by-side containers provides processing solution for introduction into the other containers. A conduit system connects a transfer pump used to initially transfer processing solution from the supply container to the circulation container. As fluid fills up in the utilization container it will spill over the weir plate into the circulation container until hydrostatic equilibrium is reached indicating that a complete changeover has occurred and the pump then draws solely from the circulation container instead of the supply container. This does not result in a continuous circulation loop between the original fluid supply and the processing tank as one container is eventually substituted for another upon reaching hydrostatic equilibrium.
Yet another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,267 to Ohtani. This device incorporates a first circulation pipe systems for circulating processing solution and a second circulation pipe system for another developing fluid. A pair of pumps is used to circulate the selected processing fluid through a processing tray and a pair of magnetic switches directs the flow through the system. Wash water is independently supplied to a shower pipe through a feed pipe line. After using the wash water to wash the processing tray, the waste water is discharged out the drain not to be used again.
What is needed and heretofore unavailable is a recirculation unit that is easy to assemble to a preexisting film processor requiring wash water for developing images, takes up limited space, is low maintenance, significantly reduces the amount of water required, without significantly degrading the quality of film images over time.